Something I Love
by Chiyukino14
Summary: [COMPLETED!] Fangirl Sasuke kerap kali menanyakan apa saja yang menjadi kesukaan Sasuke begitu pula dengan Sakura. Apa yang sebenarnya yang pemuda itu sembunyikan?/SasuSaku drabble/DLDR :*/RnR?


**Something I Love**

 **Pair : Sasu x Saku**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto hanyalah milik Oom Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **:chacha:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa yang kamu sukai?"

Pertanyaan yang bahkan membuaknya muak terus saja dilontarkan. Telinganya mungkin saja rusak apabila pertanyaan itu diajukan kembali.

"Tidak ada." jawab Sasuke membuang muka dengan cueknya. Kemudian ia pun berjalan melalui kerumuna para gadis yang dari tadi membuat pengap pernapasannya.

Sepasang mata giok dari Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dari kejauhan. Sebenarnya ia juga penasaran. Karena data dan sisi dari Sasuke sangat sulit untuk diungkap. Bahkan ia pun tak tahu apa yang Sasuke sukai.

Gadis berhelai merah muda sepunggung tersebut mulai putus asa. Sepertinya dirinya bukan tipe wanita yang Uchiha bungsu itu sukai.

'Masih banyak yang lebih cantik dan lebih seksi. Aku bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan Tenten si atletis, Hinata yang imut, Ino yang seksi, Temari yang tegas dan Konan- _senpai_ yang anggun..." ujar Sakura meremas rok kotak-kotak yang ia kenakan.

Sepatu hitam milik Sakura pun melangkah terhuyung-huyung. Merasa semangatnya telah padam. Ia pun tak tahu kemana kedua kakinya akan membawa dirinya yang malang ini.

 _DUKH!_

Namun sial. Memang apes nasib Sakura saat ini. Kaki kanan Sakura tidak sengaja menabrak kaki kiri seseorang dan membuat orang yang dimaksud menjadi murka.

"Dasar pengganggu..." gumam Sasuke yang menatap dingin kedua _emerald_ milik Sakura.

Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi biru karena ketakutan, "Ma-maafkan aku, Sasuke- _kun_!" ujarnya menahan tangis agar amarah dari pemuda berambut raven itu terhenti.

Tangan besar milik si bungsu Uchiha menangkap tangan putih milik Sakura, "Ikut aku!" ajaknya menyeret gadis Haruno itu dengan kasar.

"E-EEHH?!" Sakura terkejut bukan main. Namun ia pun menurut saja akan apa pemuda itu katakan.

.

.

.

Di aula teater, hanya terdapat mereka berdua. Sasuke menabrakkan tubuh proposional Sakura ke dinding.

"Kau tahu kan kenapa aku membawamu kemari?" suara lembutnya memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua.

Sakura menelan ludah. Ketakutan telah menyelimuti dirinya. Namun ia berusaha untuk mencoba terlihat tenang di mata pujaan hatinya itu, "A-aku tahu..."

"Aku minta maaf karena menyeling kakimu, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tidak sengaja" ujar Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau dan tidak berani melakukan kontak mata dengan sepasang obsidian yang datar milik Sasuke.

"Bukan,"

"Bukan itu." jawab Sasuke yang merasa kecewa karena Sakura tidak mengerti akan maksud perkataannya.

Sakura pun mendongakkan kepalanya, "Terus apa?"

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menempelkan bibirnya ke daun telinga kiri milik gadis cantik tersebut, "Kau pasti penasaran akan apa yang aku sukai?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Mendengar ungkapan itu, Sakura hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Pertanda bahwa ia teramat penasaran dengan rahasia yang Sasuke miliki.

Sasuke kemudian mengunci kedua tangan dari Sakura. Mengunci pergerakan yang tidak diinginkan. Ia mencium dan merangkul pinggang gadis yang saat ini dalam dekapannya. Sesekali ia menggigit dan melumat bibir ranum milik Sakura.

Sakura awalnya membelalakkan matanya karena kaget akan respon Sasuke. Namun ia memejamkan matanya pertanda ia menyukai ciuman yang Sasuke berikan.

Pemuda itu memutuskan ciuman mereka. Mengambil jeda napas setelah lamanya mereka berciuman. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ialah yang memulai ciuman ini.

Ciuman pertamanya.

"..." sedangkan Sakura menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemari lentiknya. Ia masih merasa aneh. Apa benar yang menciumnya tadi adalah Sasuke?

"S-Sasuke- _kun_?" panggilnya memastikan apa pemuda itu benar-benar Sasuke atau bukan.

"Hn?"

"A-apa maksudmu melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Sakura meminta kepastian.

Sasuke kemudian menghela napas berat dan memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kamu tidak paham setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke balik melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Sakura.

"Aku menyukaimu..."

"Aku suka padamu." ungkap Sasuke secara langsung di depan Sakura. Gadis yang ia cintai.

"Kau dan teman-temanmu yang gila itu bertanya tentang apa yang aku sukai..."

"Jawabannya adalah dirimu,"

"Ciuman itulah buktinya."

Sakura terhenyak mendengar jawaban dan pernyataan cinta dari Sasuke barusan. Air matanya meleleh karena kebahagiaan yang membuncah. Selama ini penantiannya tidak sia-sia.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Isak tangis telah memecah keheningan di ruangan teater itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." Sakura pun mulai mengangkat bicara.

"Terima kasih karena membalas perasaanku."

 **FINN**

 **A/N :** Maafkanlah jika fic ini gaje banget. Ini mengalir dan langsung diketik, wkwk.

 _See you!_

 **Chacha Rokugatsu.**


End file.
